Hunter Redfern
Hunter is a character in The Night World series. He is a descendent of Maya and her son Red Fern, the first of the lamia vampires. Hunter himself is a lamia vampire. When he was young he had a son Chervil but due to an argument between the two Chervil ran from his father and was never heard from again. Hunter, now left without an heir decided to do a kinship ceremony with Mauve Harmon, a witch from Hellwise's bloodline. Mauve cast a spell that allowed her and Hunter to produce four daughters; Garnet, Lily, Dove and Roseclear. Sometime after the girls were born Mauve took her youngest daughter Roseclear away from Hunter and decided to raise her as a Harmon witch, not allowing Hunter to have any contact with her. Hunter raised his other three daughters in colonial America during the sixteen hundreds, presumably somewhere near the Boston area. He was well respected among the community so much so that the Bishop's son John Quinn developed interest in Hunter's third daughter Dove. Shortly after Quinn and Dove became serious to the point of marriage Hunter took Quinn and transformed him into a vampire so he would be able to marry Dove. Quinn, ashamed of what he had become ran to his father's house with Dove to seek forgiveness and help. His father was disgusted with him and tried to kill Quinn and Dove, while Quinn was able to thwart his father's attacks he was too weak to save Dove, who was killed by a stake to her heart. Soon after she was killed Hunter, Garnet and Lily arrived taking Dove's body and Quinn far away from the town. Hunter shortly reunited with Mauve to create protective enclaves for Night World people to keep them safe from humans. The enclaves are run much like sixteenth and seventeenth century towns. His daughter Garnet eventually married a lamia boy to keep up the Redfern line. He also accepted Quinn as his heir. Hunter became a member of the Night World council and was viewed as a more liberal and tolerant person who wanted to protect his kind yet not harm humans if it could be helped. This however was a front used for his own plans. In 'The Chosen' we find out that Hunter and his second daughter Lily are trying to restart slave trade among humans. He was stopped by Quinn, his heir and Quinn's new found soulmate Rashel Jordan. Quinn and Rashel were able to rescue the slaves and tried to burn the cabin that Hunter, Lily and other vampires were in on a private island, even stealing Hunter's boat in the process of escaping the island himself. Hunter is not seen again until the book 'Black Dawn'. Here he discovers that his son Chervil created his own kingdom and now Chervil's seventeen year old grandson, Hunter's great grandson, Delos is ruler. Not only that but Delos is a wild power, and essential weapon that could possibly put vampire's in control during the apocalypse at the turn of the century. Hunter had new found hopes with this heir because Delos is pure vampire as opposed to half vampire, half witch like his other children. However, Hunter meets resistance in Delos' new found soulmate Margaret, who is determined to show Delos a world of caring and love. Hunter tries to dispose of Delos, Margaret and their small sect of followers in order to take the kingdom for himself, but Delos kills him with his blue fire, the power he has as a wild power. Hunter is a hater of humans often referring to them as 'vermin'. He also despises the soulmate principle as it seems to have a particular effect on his family such as Ash Redfern, John Quinn, and Delos Redfern. Jade Redfern is also in love with a human. He feels love is a weakness and a waste. He is seen as a very charismatic and handsome man who often gets what he wants. For anyone who resists him they often find themselves killed by a member of Hunter's large following. He craves ultimate power and his last desire was to obtain a wild power to dominate the human race as well as all the other Night World races. Category:Characters: Night World Category:Characters: The Chosen Category:Characters: Black Dawn Category:Night World: Vampires (Lamia)